


What do you want to see

by Kindred



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crazy Harry Hart, Dark Harry Hart, Dark Merlin (Kingsman), Harry Hart Lives, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, Hurt Eggsy Unwin, Hurt No Comfort, Long-Suffering Merlin (Kingsman), M/M, Merlin (Kingsman) Lives, Poor Eggsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Something is really wrong Harry.





	1. Chapter 1

“Go ahead do it,” Harry growled with a grin, to the woman stood behind the counter, she tilted her head as her smile dropped as she stared at Harry. The elder Kingsman Agent could see Eggsy from the corner of his eye and saw the same expression on his face as Poppy.   
“Harry what are you doing?” Eggsy asked   
“Yes, Harry what are you doing?” Poppy asked in her sickly soft voice. He turns to Eggsy and smiled at him the young man still looked worried even fearful, yes the young lad had friends that are infected by Poppy’s poisoned drug, but he could save them for Eggsy. 

He cupped Eggsy face “You know I had a hard time trying to play dull to you Eggy.” The young man frowned confused at Harry’s antics as he tried to read his face. “It was about a week after I woke up I remembered who I was, who you were. My beautiful boy, I am proud of you so, so proud of the man you are now. You’re beautiful…”  
“Harry?” Eggsy tried to stop him as his cheeks turn pink and he tried to speak again but Harry pressed a finger to his lips.  
“Shhh, Darling.” He stroked the side of his face. “You’re beautiful, your smile is pure and your eyes are the perfect turquoise…”  
“Guys I am holding people hostage?” Poppy waved her hands at the case on her counter “Can you woo each other another…” BANG. Poppy gasped as the blood trickled down the centre of her nose “Oh?” She said and then fell to the ground. Eggsy looked wide eye at the blood and brains covering the back of the dinner.  
“HARRY!” Eggsy yelled as he looks back at the older man “We need her for the code!”

Eggsy rushes over towards the counter and looked over to see poppy laying there in a pool of her own blood “Shit.” He turned around and looked at the other man “I was right something is wrong with you?” Eggsy said, in worry as Harry walked up to him as he was walking down the streets, He looked over the counter and then back at the young man. “Harry?” He whispered, “What is wrong with you?”   
“Nothing Darling.” He grinned as he warped his arms around Eggsy’s waist and pulled him close and then pressed his watch under Eggsy’ chin.   
“H-Har…” He fired a dart into a young man and watched hi those beautiful bright eyes widen in fear before.  
“Shhh, my beautiful darling just sleep.” He watched as the young man eyes dropped and he then slumped in his arms.

The door to the dinner open and Merlin walks to see Harry kissing the top of Eggsy’s head as he held him close. “How is he?” Merlin asked  
“I had to use an sleeping dart on him.” Harry sighed as looked at him. “Put the code in.” Harry tells him, the Scottish man raised an eyes brow and limped over to the counter “You sure you got it?” He asked   
“Yes of course.” Harry watched Merlin put the code in and send out the drones with the cure. “Are you sure that this is the best course of action?” He watches Harry as he seems to dance with Eggsy unconscious form cross the floor.   
“Ummm yes. It’s just us Merlin, you me and our Eggy to restart the Kingsman.”   
“I know Harry but did we have to do this to the lad? You talk about how much you care for him and yet we have to drug him?” He asked,   
“He didn’t give me much of a choice Merlin.”


	2. Chapter 2

Eggsy woke up with his head thumping as if two trucks were driving through his head and his mouth dry. His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth and there was a foul taste he groaned and rolled over on the bed. His arms and legs felt like lead weights, he groaned and fraught to open his eyelids. He suddenly felt something lick his face and he groaned again “Oh give it up JB.” He mumbled it took him a moment to remember that JB is dead. His eyes shot open and he looked at the tiny pug pup sniffing and licking his face, pushing himself up Eggsy hissed at the pain in his head as the puppy whimpered and gave a tiny bark. “Alright shhh.” Eggsy whimpered to himself as he reached out and scooped him up pulling him close.

He frowned as he looked around the room he was in, he doesn’t recognise it took him a little longer to notices that he was only wearing lounge trousers and nothing much else. The pug yaps at him and tries to nibble his fingers, making Eggsy look down at him “Do you know what’s going on shorty?” He asked as he lifts the pup up and it licks his nose.   
“You’re back at the Statesman estate.” Eggsy looked towards the door and see Merlin standing there.   
“Merlin.” He breaths out confusion, he puts the pup on the bed and pushes himself up only to wobble and sit back down.   
“Easy lad, sit back down,” Merlin tells him as he presses a hand to Eggsy’s shoulders.   
“B-But I saw you?” He looked at the Scottish man, who smiles down at him as the young man presses a finger to his cheek to see if he is really real.   
“A good trick yes? Me and Harry worked on it years ago when we were both young a foolish.” Eggsy wished he could believe that Merlin was young and foolish once but the only image he gets is Merlin just a little shorter and still no hair.

He frowns and buries his face in his hands and rubs his face “Easy Eggsy you were hit by a strong dart.” Eggsy snapped his head and looked at the man in front of …oh shit…he thinks “Merlin where is Harry? He killed Poppy before we could get the code and-and…”   
“Eggsy relax we got the code, everyone is safe and Harry had a little relapse.” He tells him   
“A little?” Eggsy yelled  
“He’s okay now.” The bald man tells him with a soft smile. The young man searches his face trying to see if he was lying to him but couldn’t see any lie but Merlin rarely has micro expressions…unless drunk…he thinks.  
“He drugged me Merlin” He stands up and looks at him.   
“Yes, he regrets that this is why he bought you a new friend.” They looked at the pug that is looking at them with large eyes.   
“D-Does he has a name?” Eggsy asked   
“No but Harry did think of naming him Tiny Sod, he peed on his shoes.” Merlin chuckled as he looked back at the young man. “Harry is okay, he just needs time Eggsy he will have some moments like this but they will pass.”   
Y-You should have seen him and the things he was saying. Fuck Merlin I-I…” He puts his hands to his head.  
“You need to rest, come on get back into bed and I will try and find you a decent cup of tea.” He smiled at the young as he slips into bed. The pug bounds over to him and sits in his lap and curls up asleep. When Merlin left Eggsy couldn’t help but feel that Merlin was hiding something from him, something is wrong with Harry he rubbed his eyes as he felt himself drop back off to sleep. “Not a bad idea.” He mumbled to the pup as he snuggled down under the covers and fell asleep. 

He was in a deep sleep within moments that he didn’t hear the bedroom door open up and a man walking in and stood looking down at him. He then climbed onto the bed and pressed himself against Eggsy side and nuzzled his face into the young man’s throat and shoulders. While his hands wondered over the firm flats of Eggsy’s stomach.   
“Harry I don’t think that is a good idea,” Merlin said from the doorway, the other man looked up from the bed and smirked as he nipped Eggsy’s shoulder which earned him a whimper from the sleeping young man.  
“Relax Merlin it will be alright.” He smiled and then rolled off the bed walking up to his friend. “He just needs to adjust.”


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy moaned as he felt a hand on his stomach, it was a heavy hot hand and it sent shivers down the young man’s body. He gasped as he felt a solid mass press into his back; he opens his eyes and turns to face Harry who was laying there next to him naked “You have too many clothes on.” Harry purred in his ear as he pulls at Eggsy’s shirt. The young man sat up and let Harry take his shirt off as he looked up at the older man who was now kneeling above him.   
“Am I dreaming?” Eggsy asked   
“If I said no what would you say?” Harry purred, as he cupped his cheek  
“I would say…” He stopped and looked away for a moment “About time.” He smiled as he warped his arms around Harry’s neck.

Harry smiled down at him and kissed him on the lips as he pulls his hair pulling them back as he mouthed at the young man’s throat. He listens to Eggsy moan and writhes underneath him, the older man pushes himself up and throws back the covers and starts to undress Eggsy. “Harry is this real?” He asked as he watched the man who was already naked as he throws Eggsy Pj bottoms over his shoulder. The young man laid there his chest heaving as he watched Harry slide his hand down his thighs.

Another moan left Eggsy’s lips as he felt the older man part of them “It’s a real darling.” He purrs as leans down and kisses the young man’s stomach and starts to move up his body slipping in between his legs. His cock already hard and weeping “I should stretch you open and make you beg to take my cock.” Harry growled as he bites down on Eggsy’s nipple causing the cocky young man to cry out and arch his back.  
“No Harry please…I want you inside of me now!” He moaned, Harry grinned as he lifted his head up and looked at the desperate look on his soon to be lover’s face. “Please Harry.” Grinning from ear to ear the older man starts to push himself into Eggsy, he watched his face as he winced and gasp from the pain as he entered him dry and un-stretched. He kept going until he was buried deep inside of him “Fuck maybe lube would have been good.” He sobbed.  
“Do you want me to pull out and find some?” 

Looking up at one-eyed man Eggsy shook his head and whimpered “N-No don’t pull out.” He tells him “L-Look in the draw.” Harry chuckled at the Eggsy’ voice and moved his hand to the bedside table and pulled open the draw, as his darling boy predicted there was a small bottle of lube. Keeping himself inside Eggsy he popped open the cap and squeezed some on the young man’s entrance and then used his fingers and rubbed his finger around the area. Slowly move his cock out to coat it and then pushing it back in and he kept doing this until he was just sliding in. For a while, Eggsy whimpered but soon he started to moan as Harry built up speed he could finally claim his boy after all this time he now has made Eggsy.

Harry rolled onto his back and got Eggsy to sit up “Come on my Darling boy ride me, show me how badly you want me.” Eggsy moan and started to lift himself up and drop himself down on Harry’s cock, the older man held onto the young man’s hips tightly enough to leave bruises and help Eggsy move.   
“Harry!” He moaned his back arching as he felt the man’s cock batter his bundle of nerves.   
“That’s it Darling, my beautiful Darling boy that’s it!” He purred as Eggsy screamed arching his back and cumming over Harry’s stomach. Feeling the muscle tighten around his cock Harry growled as he sits up pulling Eggsy closer as he lays him back down and hammers into him until he came inside of him.

Harry watched as Eggsy went back to sleep, he warped his arms around him as he kissed his shoulders. “That’s it sleep my beautiful.” He grinned “You now belong to me.” He whispered into Eggsy’s ear as he heard him whimper his name in his sleep. He had no idea how Eggsy will react when he found out what Harry got planned for the new Kingsman.


End file.
